hart_juniorthxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Human Story
Hart JuniorTHX'S movie spoof of human and animal style of the first movie 1995 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Buzz Lightyear - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Mr. Potato Head - Aladdin *Slinky Dog - Peter Pan *Rex - Hercules *Hamm - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Bo Peep - Marina (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Themeselves *Sarge - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Sarge's Soldiers - Pirates (The Little Mermaid) *Andy - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Mrs. Davis - Nala (The Lion King) *Molly - Baby Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *RC - Tarzan *Lenny - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mr. Shark - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Snake - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Robot - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Etch - Wreck-It Ralph *Mr. Spell - Sherlock Gnomes *Rocky Gibraltar - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Troll Dolls - Various Humans *Sid - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Scud - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Combat Carl - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Peanuts Character *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Hannah - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Tulip (Storks)/Joe Agate (He’s a Bully Charlie Brown) *Baby Face - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Legs - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Hand-in-the-Box - Gru (Despicable Me) *Roller Bob - Shaggy (Scooby Doo) *Frog - Thomas (Pocahontas) *Jingle Joe - Mikey Blumberg (Recess) *Ducky - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Rockmobile - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Walking Car - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Burned Rag Doll - Katie (PAW Patrol) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Upin & Ipin *Sally Doll - Merida (Brave) ''Scenes: #Cartoon Human Story part 1 - Opening ("You’ve Got A Friend In Me")'' #''Cartoon Human Story part 2' - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting' #Cartoon Human Story' part 3 - “Sailors”' #Cartoon Human Story part 4 - Sportacus, The Space Ranger'' #''Cartoon Human Story part 5 - "Strange Things"'' #''Cartoon Human Story part 6 - Jake and Sportacus Fight/Mitch Mitchelson'' #''Cartoon Human Story part 7 - Who Will Kion Pick?/A Pirate Kid Accused'' #''Cartoon Human Story' part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station' #Cartoon Human Story' part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet' #Cartoon Human Story' part 10 - Sportacus Meets the Peanuts Characters' #Cartoon Human Story' part 11 - At Negaduck's House' #Cartoon Human Story' part 12 - Playtime with Mitch' #Cartoon Human Story' part 13 - “I Will Go Sailing No More”' #Cartoon Human Story part 14 - Sportacus's Hand Bandage'' #''Cartoon Human Story' part 15 - Negaduck's Window to Kion's/Sportacus is Fixed' #Cartoon Human Story' part 16 - The Big One' #Cartoon Human Story part 17 - 'Sport Man, I Can’t Do This Without You' #Cartoon Human Story' part 18 - Jake Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission' #Cartoon Human Story' part 19 - ‘Play Nice!’' #Cartoon Human Story part 20 - The Chase '' #''Cartoon Human Story part 21 - Rocket Power'' #''Cartoon Human Story' part 22 - Christmas In Kion's House' #Cartoon Human Story part 23 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995)'' ''Clips from Films Used: *Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' *''LazyTown'' *''Aladdin'' *''Aladdin: The Return of Jafar'' *''Aladdin: The King of Thieves'' *''Aladdin (TV Series)'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''The Hunchback of notre Dame'' *''The Hunchback of notre Dame'' 2 (2002) *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Lion Guard *The Lion Guard: Return to the Roar *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Tarzan *Tarzan II *Tarzan and Jane The Series *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Sherlock Gnomes *The Incredibles *Incredibles 2 *Darkwing Duck *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Peanuts *Snoopy the Musical *Charlie Brown's All Stars *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *He's a Bully Charlie Brown *Storks (2016) *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Alice in Wonderland *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo and the Mystery Begins *Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Recess *Recess: School's Out *Phineas and Ferb *The Sword in the Stone *PAW Patrol *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *Brave *Upin & Ipin Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G